A surprising little trip
by Krakenknight
Summary: When bad sushi puts most of the group out for the count. Davis's surprise 3 day trip to Desire beach seems ruined. But when he and Yolei get the island's full transforming effect neither particularly minds. Lemon in 2 parts Daiyako with Takari, Miyakeru and Daikari in part2
1. Part 1 Davis and Yolei

**A surprising little trip part 1**

 _Hi all just writing a bit of a quick non canon 2 shot because I got pent up and I think all of the supporting players need a little love. Also this is set in between the end of the digimon Emperor arc and the start of the next arc._

"You know these little trips to the digiworld can get a little old sometime," complained Yolei "And how come I got stuck with Doofus over here?" she asked bitterly to Kari over her new cel phone.

"I'm sorry Yolei, but I really am sick and Davis insisted we all go into the digital world for a few days to bash control spires," said Kari apologetically "Normally I'd ask one of the boys to keep him busy, but they're all just as sick as I am, just get him knocking down control spires ok?" She asked hands clasped in apology.

"Just remember, you owe me!" said Yolei rolling her eyes a little, she really didn't get Kari sometimes, while they were allies in the widest sense of the word it was obvious that the older kids were far more together than the newer members.

Yolei sighed; she hated being alone, as a child in a large family the idea of being left out was common and Davis while not bad looking was like a sibling she'd never wanted.

"Looks like the others can't make it," she said to Davis re-entering the computer room with a little sigh "We're going to be on our own out there," she added looking meaningfully at Poyomon and Demiveemon currently scarfing down snack food.

Davis slipped the goggles up his face clearly studying Yolei's face closely before sighing.

"Awww man and I had a whole lotta stuff planned too," he mused slowly, shaking his head like a disappointed elementary schooler.

Yolei blinked, normally she'd be responding in a snarky way, but that facial expression, did she feel bad for the guy, he seemed different today.

He bowed his head a little, he seemed a little different, smaller almost before looking up, his face half frozen into a half smile that was as fake as a .

She sat down next to him, the school chair squeaking as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we can still go you know, it's not like Ken's going to swoop in and attack us," said the purple haired girl "Anyway I'm glad you took my idea to heart about taking a break now and again," she remarked awkwardly placing her hand on his shoulder and smiling weakly.

"Thanks Yolei, I'm glad you could come, let's see if we can't make up for it, I managed to get us a bit of R&R on a private beach in the digiworld for 3 days. Maybe the others can catch up with us later" Said Davis shrugging "I even got us a banquet!" he added hopefully

"Wow! Really?" Yolei's eyes lit up "You mean… we get to relax properly,"

"Yeah I met a digimon with a problem, I helped him out, he owns a beach" said Davis with a grin Yolei's smile making him perk up a bit, the purple haired girl felt a surprised smile as she slapped Davis heartily on the back.

"Well then I'm all for that Davis," she said "Lets go to the beach!"

"Thanks Yolei, I'm glad," said Davis perking up "I guess I'll be your escort then,"

Yolei actually blushed at that, he didn't mean it that way but the doofus did have his moments of chivalry.

The portal trip was pleasant and shortly after the flash, Yolei, Hawkmon Davis and Veemon all were deposited into a beautiful spacious room, its large gold embossed banisters and an opulent atmosphere overwhelming everyone with the sheer finery on display.

Yolei looked out of the window, the beautiful white sand and blue waves almost hypnotic. The beach was quiet save for the attendants, and Yolei was amazed how quickly the gomamon and Toucanmon that ran things disappeared.

"Davis my friend, so glad you could come!" Yolei started a little at the voice as seemingly out of nowhere before a small and honestly quite handsome looking digimon emerged from behind the counter. He was short, no bigger than Cody with short blonde hair that waved in a manner begging to be scruffled, his beautiful white wings fluttering behind him as he gave a bow to the two digidestined and their partners.

"I am honoured that you came," he said to the pair his adorable aqua eyes making Yolei melt "Heroes of the battle against the vile digimon emperor you are welcome on Desire beach,"

He looked so cute, Yolei wanted to grab him and cuddle him right there as he gave another small bow.

"That said you can call me Light," he added adjusting his tunic as he led them into the resort proper, it seemed a little odd to Yolei a Digimon that used a human name, but he was just too cute for it not to make him all the more huggable.

"It's so beautiful here," she said rapt in attention, "I wish the others hadn't eaten that bad sushi," she remarked

"Wasn't the sushi from Ai Mart?" asked Hawkmon cocking his head to the side making Yolei grin awkwardly.

"Wow you wiped out the entire team with food, not even Ken managed that," said Davis whistling a little before blinking a little.

Yolei glared at him, making the leader of the second generation blink cluelessly.

"What?" he asked "Did I say something wrong?"

Yolei grit her teeth and took a deep breath, "he got you into a private beach, give him a little patience!" she muttered as they all arrived at the pair of changing rooms.

"Well Yolei if it's just us want to go for a swim

"You jerk I totally didn't bring a suit!" she accused Davis

"Complimentary swimsuits are provided," said Light wiggling his little earwings tempting Yolei once again to play with them and once again.

"Please enjoy your stay, remember, here on Desire beach, whatever you desire most will come to you," said the digimon mystically as they turned and walked to the change rooms.

"Oh please that reminds me, take these with my compliments," said Light placing a pair of braclets in the two chosen children's hands, they were plastic with the sign of the hotel on them. With a smile he provided another pair for Veemon and Hawkmon who took them with eagerness.

"That provides you with access to the beach, not to mention the buffet," he said the two digimon looking like he'd just announced Christmas early.

"You just ate a tonne of snack food!" said Yolei

"Uh huh that means, we shouldn't swim for a while," said Veemon

"I concur, we don't want to go get sick!" said Hawkmon

Yolei rolled her eyes a little

"OK you two, you can go!" she said waving a hand at the ravenous digimon as they sped in the direction

Davis changed quickly the swim trunks seemed to be perfectly fitted to him, he was kind of glad that things were sort of working out in the end. He sighed a little, glad that at least Yolei had come in the end, he was sad Kari hadn't been able to come, but he was still with his friends. There was a little thought of what Kari would look like in a bikini and felt his member harden a little in his trunks, his lust feeling slightly more pronounced as he put the complimentary towel around his shoulders feeling a weird confidence as he did. His eyes flashed blue for a second then were normal again

Yolei grinned a little; it appeared that Light had excellent taste; the swimsuit really looked nice on her. It was a little modest, but Yolei was quite happy with how it highlighted her slight body. She did a little spin glancing into the mirror. Her glasses glinted a little, as she admired herself in the mirror; she almost thought that maybe she was a little bigger where it counted. She swished her violet hair on her shoulder feeling sexual, almost predatory as the violet one piece swimsuit seemed to hug her form, making her feel a slight rush of pleasure.

 _You ought to try something sexier!_

That was a strange thought, but it spoke with her voice so she eyed the rack, there had been quite a selection.

 _Maybe something that would make me the centre of attention for once; I mean it's what I want the most._

She grinned, wondering if it might pay to tease Davis a bit, they were all alone here and there's no way anyone would believe doofus if she did anything…

She purred a little wishing she had the kind of body that could get all the attention.

 _Hang on a minute, I can do it here_

That one was a little weird, Yolei looked around looking to see if maybe there was someone else there, but she was alone.

"Is someone there?" she asked hoping that the answer was no.

There was an awkward silence and Yolei crossed her eyes looking around one more time before becoming content that she was alone.

She wrinkled her brow, what had Izzy said again.

 _If you have a strong enough belief about something it actually happens in the digiworld, it's quite amazing._

Yolei shrugged, it was worth a shot. She picked up a very different kind of suit, a small white thing that was extremely racy.

 _If I wear this I'll be the centre of attention._

She flushed a little,

 _Come on it's not like the doofus has a camera, tease him a little._

Swallowing hard she took off the violet suit and placed the white bikini onto her chest she felt kind of warm as her breasts pressed into the cups of the suit, there was a warmth flowing into her, she knew what she needed to do to get all the attention, looking incredibly happy as she watched her breasts swell from flat to small softball sized handfuls. There a slight purple glow in her eyes as she slipped on a pair of board shorts that hugged her hips, were those also bigger? Of course they were, _everything gets bigger when you show off_ She grinned a little; she was actually quite hot and blew another kiss to herself as she stared at her body daring to burst out.

"Well guess I'm going to knock them dead," she said a little glad Kari wasn't going to steal her spotlight even if it was only Davis.

She left the change room swaying hypnotically she wondered why she was acting so brazen for a second and then like her modesty it was gone, consumed by her greatest desire, to get all of the attention.

"That's unusual," remarked Light making a note of something on his pad, normally we don't see such a strange vibration," he looked at his attendants his eyes seeming to glaze over a moment, "Love sincerity friendship and courage, although I'm seeing them mix with the island's ambient energy, I hope it's not going to give our guests trouble," he mused, this was the isle of desire where digimon indulged their biggest fantasies after all.

From the moment Yolei laid her eyes on him she's wanted him, it defied her logical mind and she almost scoffed at it as she locked eyes with Davis.

Davis gasped a little as Yolei cut a line across the distance between them and grinned in a teasing manner.

"Like what you see?" asked the chosen of love and sincerity in a cheeky manner batting her eyes enjoying seeing him off balance, her heart raced, usual feelings of disgust and contempt now a slowly simmering passion.

Davis nodded dumbly as he felt Yolei take his hand, her skin was softer than he expected as she caressed his wrist.

"Wow Yolei… when did you… Wow!" he stammered feeling his half mast bulge his shorts as it abruptly became apparent to him that Yolei was not just his bratty friend but a woman in her own right.

He grinned a little squeezing her hand a little letting her lead him to the ocean her expression one of slow deliberation as she pulled him into the surf, the cold water making them both laugh a bit.

Somehow Yolei knew that things were a bit off, Davis was nice, but she knew he was clueless on an academic level, even if, without his shirt his muscles rippled pleasingly as they gambolled. She also knew she didn't care, her emotions had always led her and right now she was on a full kilter of sexual awakening, she wanted this, wanted _him._

The water was bracing, but Yolei liked the way that the cool water made her suit slightly transparent her pink erect nipples showing just enough to drive Davis wild.

She wanted him wild, as she splashed water on old clueless she could see he was totally putty in her hands and she wanted him to be hers.

She grinned grabbing onto his arms as she pulled him closer dumping them both under the water in a spray of surf.

He seized a little but she guided his hands gleefully teasing him they played in the water, she was leading as they rolled in the waves

She was enjoying this, pressing her body to his as she pushed him into the soft sand, straddling him as they emerged from the sea, her groin rubbing his as she looked down into his hazel eyes.

"Yolei! What? What are we doing?" asked Davis, his painful erection rubbing against her mons through their shorts. "We… we should stop," he panted half moaning as he felt her glide against him.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked panting and moaning, her semi transparent suit glistening as she placed a hand on his chest feeling his defined muscles, Davis definitely had been training hard. "Or do you want to keep going?"

She moaned explicitly moving her face close to his, her lips questing for his, whatever her brain was trying to tell her silenced by her need as she pressed her lips to his.

Her tongue was aggressive, passing his lips as she began to kiss him like an old lover rather than a tentative first kiss.

With a crackle of energy, Yolei saw Davis's eyes glow pink for a half second as they pulled back from their kiss. It was long enough for her to smile seductively as she slipped down his body.

"I think I know how to get your full attention," she purred rubbing his member playfully, she was practically searing him as she put her hand into his trunks, her delicate hand searching for his engorged staff with a lustful need. She licked her lips and moaned a little as she inspected his rod. She didn't know much about penises but having one in her hands made her feel so good. She was breathing heavily as she inhaled his odour, musky and a little bit wild.

Davis moaned the slight ocean breeze on his cock making him shudder as Yolei placed her lips on the crown with an agonising slowness.

She moved a little her augmented chest swelling into a large C as she began to lick the top of his cock grinning a little, her eyes blazing with lust as she pulled down his shorts freeing up his tackle.

"Yolei… so good I just wish I could… ugh!" he groaned hands reaching down to encourage the violet haired vixen to swallow more of his engorged member.

Then inspiration hit him, he grinned pulling into a sitting position with a laugh and grabbing Yolei's rear pushing her down as he moved her into a 69 position, the both of them shifting so that the surf lightly lapped Davis's feet as Yolei began to worship his member with intense scrutiny. Davis in turn grasped Yolei's hips hands caressing her rear as he slipped his hands into her waistband revealing a set of semi transparent white bikini bottoms to his hungry eyes. Licking the salty residue of the ocean off her skin Davis grinned squeezing her rear cheeks and hearing his friend's garbled moans around his cock.

"Mmmm I wonder what I'll find here," he teased as he started to rub Yolei's sex, like a treasure hunter exploring her sex in slow and leisurely fashion, he seemed to know what he was doing his tongue salivating as he kissed her legs the salty taste of her skin making him even harder as he bucked up into her mouth.

Yolei moaned seeming to take more and more as she rubbed her crotch on his fingers her sex a soaking mess as she almost inhaled her lover's cock.

She was still sucking on the shaft, hands moving to caress his balls exploring his form with a liberating gusto.

She felt a twitch heard him groan and smiled lustfully as she felt him surge, her lover losing himself hard in her mouth.

"Mmmm tasty" she mewled sliding up with a little coo a copious helping of pure Motomiya dripping from her hungry lips, "I want more, give me more," she ordered him as he pulled down her shorts revealing her completely soaked sex and the almost transparent bikini bottoms.

Davis blinked, noting Yolei had a small tuft of violet pubic hair visible through the bottoms.

"Yolei… I feel weird," he commented as he recovered from his orgasm. "Like I…" he groaned. Yolei had pushed her juicy nether regions right into his nose, the scent intoxicating Davis as he felt soft warm flesh envelope his spent member.

"Shhhh we can talk once I cum," purred Yolei, the manic energy flowing through them both.

For Yolei the next 20 minutes were amazing, she rode Davis's face like a possessed cowgirl gasping when he pulled the fabric aside and lapped at her juices directly. His inexperience was getting on her nerves but she did have an insatiable need to please him and loved that he reciprocated so well.

She giggled a little leaving him hard as possible as she finally pulled off him.

He seemed smaller than before, his body softer as Yolei grinned and straddled his hips.

"Ready for the main event?" she growled hand petting his firm stomach playfully, not as defined as she remembered but still warm and pleasant as the meat pillar caressing her own bare belly.

Davis nodded transfixed by the violet goddess's bouncing breasts as she slipped him inside her for the first time, a chorus of moans shared between them as she started her descent.

It should have hurt, she was a virgin after all, but just as the suit had filled out her figure, so too did the sensation of their flesh only bring the domineering dame of desire only more pleasure.

She started to groan hard feeling him bottom slowly inside her and then her world got flipped around.

Previously she'd been on top, but with a roar of lust Davis took initiative. The scruffy haired kid from Odaiba grinned as her grasped her breasts for leverage plunging his member deep into her sacred place with the sort of reckless abandon she would normally have shunned but now desperately needed as he thrust their lips met in another kiss. Yolei was impressed that he didn't seem to mind tasting himself on her tongue and loved how he felt inside her, his 7 inches of meat filling her as she felt his balls slap against her shapely rear. She reached down using her fingers to pinch and abuse her clit while she and Davis continued their full tryst of passion.

She groaned, looking into his hazel eyes, there was definitely a difference. She could see it now, Davis still looked mostly the same but his features were softer, more feminine, with every slam she felt she loved him more and more.

Davis groaned and swore, his whole body shuddering as he pushed as deep as he could spewing more seed and swimmers directly into Yolei's womb. Yolei's head was swimming as he triggered her orgasm making them both collapse into a sweaty heap content to slumber on the beach.

It would be a few hours before either lover truly stirred. Having cum 3 times Davis was thoroughly drained and Yolei had worn herself out a fair bit too.

When the surf nibbled at their feet Davis was the first to stir, head spinning a little as he opened his eyes, slowly.

Yolei wasn't who he'd expected to lose his virginity to, but looking at her slumbering next to him the leader of the chosen was glad at least she had been a willing participant.

He stood up and wobbled a little, his centre of gravity was off. Moving across he took care to pick up Yolei cradling the girl in his arms as he carried them both to his bedroom.

"See you in the morning," he whispered kissing her again as he laid her in bed next to a sleeping Hawkmon and moved to his own bed to join Veemon.

As the light of a new day dawned Yolei felt a need to use the bathroom.

Still dressed in the salacious white bikini the chosen of love and sincerity yawned a little theatrically as she greeted the bright sunlight.

She reeked of sweat and exertion and grinned a little at how much "attention" Davis had given her body the day before.

She yawned again getting to her feet.

She'd had the strangest dream, one in which she'd been talking with someone... about digimon sex, what had she been saying? The lavender lady couldn't quite remember.

Stripping off the bikini she turned on the hot water, her mind still floating on cloud nine as she remembered all the things she'd done and how much she'd liked them.

She massaged her breasts groaning as she picked up some liquid soap and reached down to massage her aching… throbbing…

Now that wasn't supposed to be there.

Davis awoke to the shriek and bounded out of bed like there was a fire, he cursed slightly as he rushed to help Yolei running straight into the bathroom his large…

Davis stopped and looked down, his chest had felt heavy and now he saw why. Bouncing there atop his chest, bold as brass, was a pair of enormous breasts. He didn't know the size but he did freeze a second as his hands reached for his chest he got a good eyeful of Yolei.

Davis blinked in all the more silence taking Yolei's expression and doubtless mirroring it on his own face.

"Nice cock…" he said the words slipping out before his brain could stop them.

To be continued

 _And thus endeth part 1 of this 2 part quickshot Back to Data Trap for a bit I think_


	2. Chapter 2 TK and Kari

A surprising little trip part 2

Hi All, decided to finish this sucker off before returning to Data Trap enjoy also I just found a way to write very fast, so you can expect me to update more frequently from now on.

 _Special thanks to my beta reader ShadowDrago, thanks a bundle man._

She was bigger than Davis.

Yolei was surprised as examined her new member in the mirror, originally it had been a shock to get into the shower and realise her love button was about 8 inches and erect and her breasts had grown another full size but Yolei was more amazed that her initial freak out had been overwhelmed pretty quickly by her physical desire.. She groaned, the thing would just not calm down. Every time she looked at her body all she wanted to do was track Davis down and nail him again. She smiled at that memory, of having him under as she bucked her hips back and forth; she knew objectively that she probably should be a lot more worried. The initial shock had been quite significant, but this was the Digital World, weirder things happened every day. She was admiring her body when he entered, her mind already sliding into the gutter.

"Nice cock!" said Davis, winning the all time award for observation before he clutched his throat, he sounded like Jun too. She blushed… she? Davis swallowed hard as she put her hand down low. Yup, little Dai was still there, bigger than before now she thought of it. He groaned in blissful surprise, the big boy was super sensitive and the large breasts bounced up and down making her shudder.

"I know," purred Yolei winking at him "Wanna test it out?"

Davis swallowed in lust, blinking her big brown expressive eyes, she felt… right doing this.

"You mean like…" she seemed to swallow harder than before, her hourglass figure like an exaggerated form of her sister. She was shivering like a leaf, noticing that Yolei had actually gotten slightly taller than her.

"Like I did to you," said Yolei hands on her hips as she thrust her enhanced pelvis towards her friend hungrily; it was like a dream, a great sexy dream.

She grinned, her body pushing to Davis's, their members touching making the two futanari groan. Yolei pressed her nipples to her lover's own, moaning into his mouth as she placed hands on the new girl's shoulders.

Davis swallowed hard, she shuddered, staring up at Yolei's 8 inches of womanhood making her drool, the hunger was making her eager. She pouted, her thin lips trembling as she placed her lips around the turgid girlcock groaning a little as the salt of Yolei's sweat peppered her tongue. The musk of the older girl making Davis groan in desire, she wanted to do this; she pulled the member deeper down her gullet. She was sure that this was what she wanted to do. Give into the lust.

She felt Yolei's hands grasp her hair and half screamed as the fabulous fuchsia futanari filled her throat with flesh. Tears streaming from her eyes as she felt the girl forcefully half choke her and loving it. Yolei was moaning her hourglass form developed all the more, making Davis grow all the harder as she felt her lover choke her on her girlcock.

"Mmmmm Davis I'm going to…" groaned Yolei, feeling herself twitch and moan as she grasped Davis's hair. Davis… the name didn't really seem to match the brown haired bombshell beneath her.

She moaned and let go filling her hazel eyed lover's mouth with warm wet salty seed.

She groaned falling back against the bathroom wall as Davis sputtered and spat a little, shaking her hair, surprised by the amount of white seed dripping from her pouty lips.

"Mmmm that felt… good!" groaned Yolei as she watched her partner cough a little

"It's bitter," complained the brown eyed beauty, not so much complaining as unsatisfied, she felt a weird tingle in her loins, her own cock shuddering a little as she fell back.

Yolei grinned, noticing the wood she'd gotten to know so intimately the previous night.

"I'm sorry," she cooed moving down to lie next to her lover changing her persona a little as she did, she leaned in, her soft silky lips moving to kiss away the tears as she moved to half straddle her futanari lover. "I got carried away there."

Davis coughed, a little surprised by the sudden shift in Yolei's behaviour going from abusive to delicate, but it made her moan a little. She kind of liked this side of the lavender goddess.

Yolei smiled and pulled Davis into a deep hug, her long delicate arms massaging her lover's back as their bodies rubbed together, her enhanced bust pressed tightly to her lover's as the perverted purple princess pushed her pink tongue into her mouth playfully.

She felt the light salty aftertaste of her own seed and grinned a little.

"You know, you're kind of cute this way," she cooed placing a finger on Davis's nose as she pulled back,

"Yolei… we should probably find Light, this is seriously weird," said her lover blushing the spell half entrancing her.

"I know… or… how bout I call you Deva and we continue?" she purred, slipping her lover inside herself.

Davis moaned as she felt Yolei's new member on her belly and her own slip into Yolei's velvet vice. She was sure she'd find out later how that felt.

Yolei was enjoying this whole thing way too much, that was what Davis thought as she turned around. None of her clothing looked right and as she examined herself she realised there was no way she could go out how she'd come in. Being a topless boy was acceptable but now the soft plush on her chest made her feel like this was a perfect shape. It felt good being a girl, well mostly a girl; she definitely loved losing her virginity as a boy.

She put her hands on her sizable hips, caressing herself and frowning slightly, she'd kept her cock but her balls had vanished and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to get upset about all this. She sighed and pulled on a large cup size swimsuit moaning as her hips shivered into the bottom of the navy one piece, feeling her erection abate a little against the stretchy Lycra. It felt amazing, maybe… just maybe she'd stay like this a while, as long as she could change back.

Yolei grinned and petted her sated belly proudly. She was supposed to get dressed; Deva had already gone to find their partners. She kind of wanted to leave herself naked. To strut around cocksure, her body on full display, she felt powerful, strong, sensual…

She shook her head, this freaky place was messing with her head, she knew that sleeping with Davis had been a mistake on a conscious level, what if he… was Davis still a he? I mean he had bigger boobs than she did and she had definitely had a new addition… that and she'd taken to the new name really well.

She grinned putting on the scandalous bikini she'd won with the day before and wondered idly; maybe they should stay a little longer.

There was a knock at the door, she jumped.

"Miss? Are you in there?" asked Light outside the door. It was weird how much he sounded like Izzy now she thought about it.

"I'll be out in a minute," she mumbled slipping a loose skirt around her hips, trying to hide her bulge as she stroked her breasts, licking her lips as she opened the door.

"Hi there sweetie, what can I do for you?" she asked

Light shuffled a bit, his boyish face showing obvious discomfort as he observed Yolei, his cute little winglets bobbing a little as he stared up at the lavender lady of lavish longing with surprise.

"Miss Inoue… Oh my! That's not supposed to happen," said the boyish angel digimon observing her form.

"What's not supposed to happen?" asked Yolei caressing the white bikini top her nipples already hard as she leaned in to place a hand on the young digimon

Light swallowed, aware of the scent all around him, Yolei shook her puce hair and pressed her breasts to his flat chest.

"Well humans, this place has an affect on you similar to... digivolution," explained Light, sweating a little making a boyish smile as he felt a tingle, a tingle similar to something long in his past.

"Is that so… So I've been digivolved," purred Yolei, tipping up the digimon's chin she could feel her heart racing, her eyes sparkling as she placed her lips to his.

"So… why don't you tell me all about it," she purred.

The newly renamed Deva was a little perplexed how things had turned out.

She was supposed to be bringing Hawkmon and Veemon together to join Yolei in her room.

Instead she was on her knees between the two digimon, her breasts bouncing slightly as she stroked their cocks.

Veemon moaned, he liked Davis's new digivolution, she was a lot like Jun and while the digimon had kept his mouth shut he'd long wanted to sink his twin dragon cocks into that rear.

Deva sighed lustfully hand stroking along Veemon's twin cocks, a little jealous as she realised her partner was better endowed than she was. Digimon were different from humans and Deva grinned as she rubbed along the smooth blue and white scales feeling a weird tingle as she leaned in to kiss the head.

Veemon moaned placing a hand on Deva's head he began to pull her onto his left erection panting heavily as she swallowed.

"Deva sho good," he groaned his free erection slapping her face as she swallowed its mate, moaning and groaning the pair went at it harder.

Hawkmon groaned, both digimon moving faster and faster to a crescendo moving to that inevitable explosion and as they did, the warped lust ignited the night before exploded, Deva's smooth skin turning a light glass slipper blue while her belly turned a pale white as she took on some traits of her partner.

"Mmmm cum all over me," she begged, squeezing him as she pulled back spatters of white giving her a digital pearl necklace she was aware that her mind felt lighter, more at ease, she was a gorgeous futanari now, why wouldn't she want to keep this form?

As she felt her perfect pink nipples harden she glanced up, just in time to see Yolei emerge, bold as brass a pair of wings fluttering from her back.

"Hey there sexy," cooed Yolei "Having fun?"

Deva nodded, looking at her… her mistress with a bit of slack jawed admiration.

"Good," said Yolei grinning, now pass me your terminal, I think it's time we shared this place."

Deva grinned and giggled a little adjusting her new blue one piece bathing suit, her great gorged girl-cock bulging obscenely under the thin latex like material. She was so ready for this. Originally she'd wanted to change Yolei's plan a little but the way the vainglorious violet vision had explained made it all the sexier. She'd get to seduce TK, it wasn't like it was gay or anything, not that it mattered if her experiences in the last day had done away with any doubts she had about the pleasure of this place.

Yolei had been slow and methodical, explaining her plan, divide and conquer was the strategy, maybe if she was lucky they'd get a lovely vacation and finally a chance to be with Kari.

She licked her lips and blew a kiss to Veemon making her partner flush. Then with a sigh she continued her change for a bit, she knew she could change it back later but for now she was going full female. She moaned as she felt the change overtake her again, groaning her sex dampened on her suit, her girl-cock shrinking down to a super sensitive love button. She examined her gorgeous feminine figure in the mirror and winked seductively, Jun would be so jealous. Deva turned, her teeth sharpening a little, then again; maybe Jun wouldn't be jealous after a visit from her sexy serpentine sister…

btoom

Takeru Takaishi was feeling a little bit better as he and Kari wandered into the palatial resort. Both seemed to be overwhelmed as they were greeted by the angelic host and from her secret hiding spot, Deva was happy to see that Light had done his mistress's bidding perfectly, the two were being separated from their partners while they changed and that was perfect. She drooled a little as TK slipped into his changing room and she moved like a swift serpent to sneak up, leaning against the open door and taking in the view of TK's nude back, licking her lips she steeled herself.

Grinning like a cheshire cat, she grabbed TK's hat from his clothing and pushed it into a hamper. She needed him distracted at first, TK looking for his hat and meeting a cute little dragon girl in a swimsuit… she almost felt sorry for him.

Kari Kamiya was in for a much less subtle approach and Yolei was a much less patient predator. Unlike Deva, the venal violet Venus had no need to hide her shape only keep herself out of sight for a little while. She stroked herself a little watching as Kari started to strip herself of her clothing. From her hiding place, Yolei drooled a little seeing that lithe and just developing curve that defined the young teen.

She followed her prey as she slipped into a towel and made her way towards the bathing area.

"Hi Kari, glad you could make it," she purred as she slipped into the changing area loving the feel of the bulging white bikini as she went to embrace Kari from behind.

"Yolei!" gasped Kari in surprise, "What are you?" she asked, face flushed as Yolei moved on the attack.

"Well I'm just happy to see you," purred Yolei pressing her bust to Kari, putting her lovely lavender locks to tickle Kari's B cups as she grasped Kari from behind.

The pheromones were in the air already, and Yolei playfully kept up the illusion of her over-friendly banter.

"It's so great here, the bone head really came through," said Yolei as she lay down letting the steamy heat of the bath obscure her transformed form. She winked at Light obscured in the steam, knowing she wouldn't be disturbed by Gatomon.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I missed the first day," said Kari, blushing a little as she sniffed the heavy scented bath wiggling her toes in time with the alien tingle flowing through her beautiful nubile flesh.

"That's OK, I have some amazing fun planned today," purred Yolei in a voice like mulled wine

Over on her end, deciding that it was time to strike, the dragon girl moved out of her hiding spot. "Hi there cutie, my name is Deva how can I help ya?" Deva grinned happily, her blue one piece was a good choice on her busty form as she swayed her hips, her long thick tail twisting at her gloriously plush rear. She really did have a lot more in common with Jun save for the extra helping of male fantasy that Davis had always had.

Now she was using those to tempt her own friend into letting his kinky self free. She wondered briefly if TK would be a boy at the end, she was 100% woman for now after all.

She grinned as TK sheepishly asked for help, nodding her head, playfully sticking out her chest proudly as she listened to TK.

"It's white and kind of shaped like a bucket," continued TK as the former goggleboy grinned, her short semi spiky hair bouncing almost as much as her motherly mammaries as she listened.

She was excited, her heart beating faster by the second. The magic of this place was making her emit the same seductive pheromones that seemed to permeate this place.

Her feminine sex oozed a small stain on her navy blue swimsuit, the telltale signs of her need and the smell definitely having an effect on TK.

She went to work, her hips swaying as she moved really close to him, her bust rubbing right up against his chest as she feigned looking above his shoulder.

She was enjoying this, letting him inhale her scent as she let him touch her beautiful feminine form.

Her hand caressed his, almost by accident as she let played with her hair as she bent down low showing off her shapely rear playfully that blue tail swaying wantonly, she wanted him to be fully aware of her inhuman sexuality.

"Ummm hey… ummm Deva… have we… met before?" asked TK awkwardly, her tail feeling her target's rock hard erection. He was so cute to see all uncomfortable and kind of handsome now she wasn't competing with him for Kari's affections.

"Maybe," she purred her tail rubbing on his erection "I think I'd remember a cute boy like you before.

She giggled, her hands moving to guide his hands to her hips. "But maybe we can get to know each other better," she purred breathily.

Splish splash moan, splish splash gasp

Yolei was really enjoying her new position on the island, her large member was currently pushing down little Kari Kamiya's throat every time she pulled down her friend's bangs, forcing the younger girl under the water.

The splashing was frenetic, Yolei giving her enough time to catch her breath before returning deep down her best friend's gullet, unlike Deva, Kari seemed to really like it as rough as Yolei could give it and she folded like a deck chair under her lustful assault.

Bubbles floated around her as she pushed Kari's head under the water, her lover's intense moans surprising Yolei as she felt Light's member pushing into her tender rear. She was really enjoying your position, queen of all she surveyed, no not queen, Empress. She was the Empress and she was a loving her new position. She wasn't going to rule the world here, but she was in a much stronger position to rule over the her group of friends, she slammed herself deep down Kari's throat. loving the fact that she was the filling in this wonderful sandwich of lust.

She had her own personal fantasy fulfilled; normally she was just loud, now she was in charge as she loved every second on it. She could feel the pleasure building inside her knowing that she was really close she let out a cry of orgasmic pleasure. A torrent of her love spewing down her best friend's gullet as she if felt Light lose himself as well. Next time she wanted him inside her fertile pussy, but for now she just wallowed in a pleasure finally pulling Kari up from the duties, feeling her new angel slave nibbling on her ear sensually as she pulled half waterlogged Chosen of Light up into a deep sensual kiss.

"Did you like that?" she asked loving the taste of herself in her lover's mouth.

Kari didn't speak, sputtering a little bit as she coughed and nodded obediently.

Yolei smiled and kissed the other girl on the nose,

"That's a good girl," she cooed, the smile on her face both playful and menacing, "Now let's get you all completed," she moaned, her member already turgid again simply by looking at Kari's naked body as without a word further, she impaled the innocent girl destroying her innocence with effortless ease. She was so deep; it felt so good, she couldn't wait to do this with Deva, Maybe while Light and TK double teamed them.

The Empress of the island shuddered, her hands roaming Kari's back as she bounced the former virgin in time with Light's own bouncing of her.

As she came close to her orgasm again, she got excited, Deva should've gotten to TK by now.

Deva couldn't believe how good this felt. Her bare foot currently crushing his cock lustfully, for a while she toyed with being the receiver in this exchange, but it seemed like the magic of this place has finally come to rest on her, as her sizable breasts bounced up and down in times with her treading on his groin, with a kind of deviant mastery of that seemed to swallow her whole.

With a groan, the blond boy began to twitch, his orgasm fast approaching, that was when Deva decided it was time to go full hog with the transition to womanhood, she pulled back the foot slightly greasy with pre, her pungent arousal plain to smell for anyone as she lowered her dripping sex onto his member, feeling it stretch the insides of her body wonderfully as she slowly impaled herself up on its majesty. She looked in his eyes, those sweet baby blue eyes would look so much better when she was finished with this act. It was already starting to affect him, just as it had her the night before, muscles quickly losing definition under a combination of the pheromones and the power that flowed through the whole island. Deva moaned the pleasure of the transformation had been great, but watching it happen to her old rival at an accelerated rate was fast making the transformed Chosen of Courage eager to re grow her own cock again.

Unlike Deva, it seemed that TK's hair was growing super fast, the boy's short haircut fast becoming a massive tail of blonde hair just as his hips began to swell.

"Wait, what's happening?" panicked the boy as his Adam's apple began to disappear and his voice began to grow much higher, an octave for each desperate, ragged gasp of pleasure that wracked his body, well the body's sex was probably open to debate now, as Deva began to massage along the tiny mounds that began to form on TK's soft chest as his voice grew higher, Deva enjoyed watching her prey's nips swell into two pink perfect paradises of pleasure for the blonde boy turned Futa.

"Deva… Deva," moaned TK as Deva felt her own orgasm rising, with a cry she felt the seed fill her and grinned sultrily at Takeru Takaishi's new form.

"Mmmmmm that was great TR," she teased, kissing her lover on her lips as realisation hit the blonde like an oil tanker striking a whale.

"D… D…." stammered her old rival, her voice girly and innocent, she was a lot more tomboy shaped than Deva and Yolei, with a lean athletic build.

"I prefer Deva now, wanna go find the girls?" asked Deva slipping off her lover's futa cock, loving the sensation as the sweat covered them both.

"I need a bath now, bet you do too," she added, kissing TK's cheek, letting her friend's new essence seep into her.

It was good to be queen, at least that's how Yolei saw it now, true to her word, she had indeed taking Kari's virginity, it had been delicious to watch when Deva had led the dazed and confused TK in shortly afterwards, and then the real fun had begun.

Drowning in a sea of pleasure Yolei bounced her partner in crime up and down on her own turgid member, steering Deva's desperate cries of pleasure as she thrust into her adding a second virginity to her achievements.

Past her, TK and Kari both sucked hungrily on the Chosen of Courage's massive teats, the feeble beginnings of a flow of milk already flowing down both girls throats each checking off one of Deva's twin aquamarine masts. The purple haired pervert's pleasure would eventually end, that was something she'd learned about this place, the confluence of energy that had given her so much influence would eventually fade, and with the powers so would the memories of this whole time disappear, but for now she had a harem of beautiful bisexual belles at her beck and call.

"Hey girls, wanna if make an egg before we will turn back to normal?" she cooed fending off orgasm again and again.

Three sets of eyes looked at her three heads nodded in union.

Yolei smiled, it was all she could do to keep from cumming early

"Yes Empress!" they all groaned as one.


End file.
